


Future Dreams

by Mary_chat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_chat/pseuds/Mary_chat
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Kudos: 10





	Future Dreams

"Baaaaabe" Mark called out from the bathroom apartment.

"Whaaaaat?" 

"I forgot a towel can you toss one in here?" 

"You can get one after"

"Hell no its freezing out of the bathroom. Just get me oneeee" 

Nathaniel groaned and laughed standing up from his computer.

"Fiiiiine" He yelled walking to his dresser and opened the bottom drawer, pulling out a grey towel. He walked out of his room and opened the bathroom door.  
  
"Put your hand out" Nathaniel said chuckling. A hand reached out of the curtains and grabbed the towel. 

Nathaniel chuckled and walked back to his room and sat back down on his chair typing.   
  


He heard the door open turning to see who it was. Mark had walked in with a towel wrapped around his head and some of Nathaniel's clothes watching Nathaniel type in his computer.

"You should take a break from that screen, get some fresh air" Mark said smiling. 

Nathaniel looked up, grinning as his boyfriend pressed a kiss to his forehead before walking to on the bed. "Cmoooooon take a break" 

"Alright alright..." Nathaniel humped leaving the screen on as he stood up, and sat on his bed next to Mark. "I just need to need to finish something for school."   
  


"For what teacher?"

"Mendeleiev" He lied.

"OOh yeah she sucks" He hummed pulling the towel off his head, and shook his head like a dog, making Nathaniel laugh. He leaned on Mark's shoulder, linking hands with his boyfriend and sighed closing his eyes. 

"We should go on a date soon"   
  
Mark laughed and nodded "Ok- Where too? The roller rink? With our rainbow socks?" He said chuckling, Nathaniel just shrugged 

"Yeah, sure I want to to spend more time with you before you need to go" 

"Baaaaabe" Mark said in awe, turning to him.

"What? I want to make sure I spend every second of this summer with you"

"That is so sweet what the fuck" He said hugging Nathaniel and kissed his neck "How did I get so lucky with a boyfriend like you?" 

Nathaniel laughed kissing the top of his head. "Well you are my boyfriend so I need to make time before you have to go to college in the summer" 

"I love you" Mark said looking at Nathaniel , kissing his cheek, forehead, and glasses while Nathaniel just laughed, and fell down off the bed, making both the boys crack up laughing. 

Mark helped Nathaniel up sighing to himself

"Random question why are your parents inside their room a lot and lock it."

Nathaniel laughed "They make weed"

Mark looked at him with a puzzled face and let out a chuckle "Seriously? I thought that was a joke"

"Nah it's real they grow their own weed, never sell it though. But Luka still finds ways to get it from them pff" Nathaniel said sighing" 

"When I came out as gay, I think the hardest part on them was the fear of me getting hurt or killed because I was gay. But they are the most accepting and kindest people I know."

"My mom is just..Confused I think. At first she was screaming at me but now shes slowly understanding more. She told me she'll never agree with being gay, but she'll still love me because I'm her son." Mark said sighing. "Who knows how my dad would of acted if he was here" 

"Hey" Nathaniel said smiling at Mark. "Your mom is learning, and that's great. There's hardly anyone in this town who is accepting." 

"Remember our first date?" Nathaniel said.

"Yep"

"You made so many dad jokes" Nathaniel laughed

"Oh yeah! I guess you could say those jokes were cheesy~"

"Oh what did I do" Nathaniel snorted as neil kept talking 

"All you did was release the beast" 

Nathaniel grabbed one of his pillows and threw it at Mark, who blocked it smirking down at Nathaniel. "You think you can stop the master of...master" He looked around before continuing "The master of pillows HAH HAH think again!" Mark yelled before he started to attack Nathaniel with tickles. 

Nathaniel wheezed, squirming to get away whole he was laughing "M-Mark! I'm gonna piss myself st-stop" He laughed as tears rolled down his cheeks. A few seconds letter Mark stopped, chuckling himself and let Nathaniel sit up, wiping his eyes. 

"I hate you" Nathaniel laughed 

"You love me" 

"Mark?"

"Mh?"

'I want to move in together" Nathaniel said suddenly.

"What?"

"Yeah, for collage and everything, we can say we're friends who are just dorming together or something so they can let us have a house, I can ask my parents for some help as well" 

"Nathaniel..."

"I want a future with you, I know..now things are though but soon we can get married, adopt kids or have someone surrogate for us. I want us to be a family." He hummed holding Mark's hand "I want to be able to wake up every morning and see you to next to me." 

"Nathaniel thats-" Mark sniffed wiping his own eyes "I want that too"

Nathaniel kissed Mark's cheek, wiping away his tears, "We can survive this. Ok? After high-school let's buy a house together. In the summer we can move in."

Mark nodded sniffing and pressed a kiss to Nathaniel again. "Let's make it a plan"


End file.
